Lo que no se Dice del Pasado
by LOYDA ASTRID
Summary: Fic para el Topic de "Retos". Cada uno tiene un pasado que no revela, un sentimiento oculto. El paso de un extraño platinado en la vida deRei, revivira recuerdos que no sabia que existian.


Espero que les guste, hice lo mejor que pude. Se aceptan criticas destructivas, jiji.

Desde ya aviso que es un poco triste.

La historia no tiene un tiempo determinado ya que transcurre en una ladea lejos de toda civilización, con un modo de vida algo parecida a la de los monjes.

Ahora si les dejo con la historia, besos y cuídense mucho.

**Lo que no se Dice del Pasado**

Oculta en el corazón de un oscuro bosque, se erguía una aldea, con chozas de madera iluminadas por antorchas que bañaban todo con un ligero tinte entre naranja y rojo.

Habitada solo por mujeres, sacerdotisas que dedicaban su vida a convertirse en "La Guardiana" y tener derecho a custodiar un fragmento de un antiguo y misterioso documento, que guardaba los más oscuros secretos del mundo. Secretos que no debían ser revelados, su lectura estaba prohibida para cualquier mortal.

Pero solo una, la más calificada era la elegida. Quien en caso de peligro podía tocarlo y llevárselo a un lugar seguro.

Una joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas se encontraba meditando, trataba de encontrar la razón de su turbación. Desde el día que aquel extraño joven había llegado, vio algo en sus ojos, algo familiar, pero estaba segura que nunca lo había visto antes.

_---Flash Back---_

__ ¿Encontraste lo que fuiste a buscar? – inquirió la anciana._

__ Si – tras un breve silencio, el joven continuo – Kou… Yaten Kou._

_Vio a su abuela sonreír y asentir. _

_--- Fin Flash Back ---_

Kou.

Conocía ese apellido, estaba segura que lo había oído antes.

Una opresión se apodero de su pecho. Un dolor que calo hondo en su alma, como una herida que no había cerrado.

Lo miraba como a un hijo, y eso despertó aun más su curiosidad.

Pero lo que mas le intrigaba, eran las últimas palabras que le había oído pronunciar.

_--- Flash Back ---_

__ Pero no es para contarme eso que viniste, ¿verdad?_

__ Aun eres sabia anciana – Yaten medio sonrío, pero un momento después volviose serio, después de un suspiro continuo - Necesito el papiro._

__ Sabes que no puedo, esta prohibido._

__ Lo se – la interrumpió - pero lo necesito._

__ Si me dices que ocurrió quizás pueda encontrar una manera de ayudarte._

__ Lo único que necesito es ese estúpido papel._

__ ¡Ten mas respeto! Es un documento sagrado._

__ Lo sé, por eso lo necesito._

__ Yo no te lo __daré y es mi última palabra. Ahora vete, las chicas te mostraran donde puedes asearte y comer unas cosas. Vuelve cuando quieras hablar._

_El joven se levanto pero al dar unos pasos volvió su vista a la anciana._

__ Encontrare la forma de tener ese documento, y no podrás detenerme._

_--- Fin Flash Back ---_

Vio tanta frialdad en sus ojos, tanta que helo la sangre, y la inquietud de que ese sujeto no era bueno se anclo aun más en su alma.

El era un mal presagio, estaba segura, por él los pájaros habían estado actuando extraño, por él había tenido ese horrible sueño en el que veía a su abuela mal herida. Sus palabras lo confirmaron, ese hombre venia por el papiro y haría lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

Pero no lograba explicarse por que su abuela no parecía temerle, no entendía por que ella estaba tan confiada en que ese sujeto no la lastimaría. ¿Acaso no había visto la determinación de sus ojos?

Calmar su mente era lo que tenía que hacer, no debía permitir que sus sentimientos interfirieran en su meditación, ya que ellos no le permitirían ver con claridad. Convenía calmar su mente, su corazón y su alma.

Respiro hondo.

Y en solo un segundo vio la imagen de su abuela y sintió un dolor profundo correrle por el cuerpo.

Peligro.

Solo eso podía significar, su abuela estaba en peligro.

Se levanto tan rápido como pudo y corrió, guiada solo por ese extraño sentimiento en su interior.

Al llegar a la choza en la que se encontraba alojado el papiro, una angustia se apodero de su cuerpo, en el piso habían manchas de sangre. Una voz en su cabeza gritaba que era de su abuela.

Observo con horror como el pairo no estaba, y la sangre se internaba en el bosque.

Al parecer Yaten había herido a su abuela, y ella continuo luchando por su vida huyendo hacia ese oscuro lugar.

Siguió el camino de sangre, mientras la desesperación oprimía su corazón.

Su abuela era su única familia desde que tenía diez años, la única que le quedaba desde que su padre, su madre y su hermano habían sido asesinados a sangre fría por un hombre de cabellera platinada y ojos verdes, como… como los de Yaten.

Se detuvo abruptamente, de ahí lo conocía, Yaten era el maldito que asesino a su familia, quien la dejo sola en este mundo.

_--- Flash Back ---_

__ Escucha bien Rei – su padre le hablaba, __parecía asustado –cuida de tu hermano, pase lo que pase, no salgan, no hagan ruido._

_Ella se abrazo a su pequeño hermano con fuerza, mientras su padre depositaba un delicado beso en sus cabezas y cerraba la puerta del armario en el que se encontraban ocultos._

__ ¡Vete de aquí Kou! – la voz de su padre, se oyó imponente._

_Luego escucho como su madre gritaba mientras algo, o quizás alguien caía al piso._

_Silencio. Fue todo lo que precedió a aquellos gritos. Un macabro y desgarrador silencio._

_Curiosa salio de su escondite, pego la oreja a la puerta de la habitación, sintió unos pasos aproximándose._

_Se oculto bajo la cama, mientras rogaba que su hermano no saliera del armario._

_La puerta se abrió, y frente a ella pasaron los zapatos de aquel hombre, lo vio acercarse al armario, y por espejo que se encontraba en la puerta pudo distinguir sus rasgos._

_Un ruido dentro del armario alarmo al hombre frente a ella, se acerco, coloco una mano en el mueble, y un momento después se __prendió fuego._

_Oyó__ con terror los gritos de auxilio de su hermano mientras salía de su escondite._

_Y la risa e aquel maldito, que se divertía con esa escena._

_Mordió__ sus manos para no gritar, mientras juro venganza, juro que aquel hombre pagaría por todo, por cada grito, por cada dolor, por las vidas de sus seres queridos._

_--- Fin Flash Back ---_

Los recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que creyó olvidados, volvían ahora con gran fuerza. A golpearla, a atormentarla, pero por sobre todo a pedir venganza.

Ese hombre pagaría. Yaten pagaría.

Continúo caminando, ahora con más determinación, salvaría a su abuela de las garras de aquel asesino.

La luz de la luna le revelo un cuerpo tendido junto a un gran árbol, no necesito pensar demasiado para saber que se trataba de su abuela.

Se acerco a prisa, estaba muy mal herida e inconsciente.

La zarandeo con fuerza mientras la llamaba, pero no parecía reaccionar.

Una risa, que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna, hizo eco en el lugar.

Observo a su alrededor y oculta entre los árboles diviso una silueta.

_ Sal Yaten, se que eres tu.

Pero la silueta no se movió.

_ ¿Por qué le has hecho esto a mi abuela?

La sombra se abalanzo sobre ella con lo que parecía ser una espada, la cual esquivo, no sin cierta dificultad.

Su brazo ardió. La sangre mancho su ropa, estaba herida.

_ ¡Que es lo que quieres! – Grito – ¡Por que le hiciste eso a mi abuela! Por que le hiciste eso a mi familia. A mi hermano…

Su voz se quebró y termino siendo solo un susurro. Con rabia oyó una nueva risa.

_ ¡Eres un maldito Yaten!

_ Yo no te hice nada – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Yaten se coloco a su lado, mientras no despego la vista de la extraña sombra frente suyo.

_ Vieja, que te ocurrió – lo vio correr hacia la mujer tendida en el suelo, y tomarla en brazos, parecía preocupado.

Su rabia le decía que era una vil treta para desconcertarla, pero su corazón le indicaba que estaba realmente preocupado.

Pero si Yaten no había sido quien lastimo a su abuela, entonces quien era. ¿Quién era la silueta frente a ella? ¿Quién la había atacado?

_ ¡Muéstrate!

La sombra ataco nuevamente, esta vez corrió hacia Yaten, quien con unas extrañas palabras pronunciadas en un idioma desconocido logro repeler el ataque.

Y entonces ella vio de quien se trataba, era una de las jóvenes sacerdotisas.

Grito su nombre, para que entrara en razón, pidió explicaciones de por que lastimo a su abuela, pero en lugar de respuestas solo obtuvo risas.

Ella dibujo sellos con las manos y logro atarla. Pero un segundo después la joven libero una gran cantidad de energía que destruyo su sello y los lanzo contra los árboles, tanto a ella como a Yaten.

Con dificultad se levanto, mientras aun trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, pero era inútil. La joven estaba siendo controlada por una especie de energía negativa demasiado oscura y fuerte.

_ ¿Donde esta el papiro? La anciana no quiso decirme, ustedes cooperaran ¿verdad?

_ Eres un maldito, devuélveme a mi hermano – escupió con asco Yaten, mientras era lanzado nuevamente contra un árbol.

La vio abalanzarse contra ella nuevamente, con la espada en las manos, y Temio por su vida. No podía, no quería morir.

Sin pensarlo, dibujo el sello que su abuela le había prohibido, conocía las consecuencias, pero su vida estaba en juego.

Mientras vio caer a la joven y una intensa energía desprendiéndose de ella, un ardor intenso se apodero de su abdomen.

Vio con horror como la sangre manchaba su vestimenta. Y cayó al piso.

Vio a Yaten acercarse a la chica, tocar su cuello y luego levantarse.

_ Murió – indicó mientras se acercaba y colocaba sus manos en su herida, emitiendo una extraña luz.

_ Yo no quise – pronuncio angustiada.

_ Era ella o tu, y elegiste – argumento con simplicidad el platinado.

_ ¿Quién era? Parecías conocerlo - indago.

El se mantuvo silente.

_ ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Si ya mataste a mi familia, por que me salvas ahora?

_ No se de que hablas.

Vio como no quedaban rastros de las heridas que había recibido.

_ No remuevas demasiado, aun estas débil.

Lo notó acercarse a su abuela, y repetir el mismo procedimiento.

_ Ella estará bien, es fuerte.

Yaten tomo a la anciana en brazos y la llevo a la aldea.

* * *

Rei salio al encuentro del joven, aun necesitaba respuestas. Aun necesitaba saber porque la salvaba ahora, si tiempo atrás la dejo huérfana, y la hubiese matado de haberla encontrado.

_ Yaten - lo llamo al verlo alejarse del pueblo.

El se detuvo, pero no volteo.

_ Yo no mate a tu familia. Jamás te había visto antes de ayer. Y por sobre todo yo no le hice eso a tu abuela, ella fue como una madre para mi, me crió desde que fui abandonado por mis padres.

_ Tú querías el papiro, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, ¿Por qué debo creerte ahora?

_ No pido que me creas, no me importa si lo haces.

Reanudo su marcha.

_ ¿A dónde vas?

_ A buscar a quien le hizo eso mi madre, y a rescatar a mi hermano.

Rei vio a aquel hombre marcharse de la aldea, vio la tristeza en los ojos de su abuela, por aquella partida, pero por sobre todo algo en su corazón le dijo que Yaten no mentía.

Ella buscaría la verdad, buscaría al verdadero asesino de su familia, y sabia que de alguna manera volveria a ver a ese extraño joven de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado. En especial a ti May, espero no haberte defraudado, hice lo mejor que pude.**

**Acepto todo tipo de cirticas.**

**Cuidense mucho, besos.**

***-* LOYDA ASTRID *-***


End file.
